Episode
"" is the second episode of the first season of NBC's Batman. It first aired on September 30, 2013. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis As Montoya and Gordon race to save Molly from Lane, so does Bruce. Meanwhile, Essen convinces Barbara to break-up with her boyfriend, and Dent meets Tim Drake. Plot At the GCPD, Renee Montoya, Jim Gordon, and several other officers get into body armor to go after Michael Lane, who has kidnapped Montoya's girlfriend, Molly. Gordon tells Montoya she can take the day off, though she insists she must be the one to rescue Molly. Bruce Wayne gets into his "Batman" suit and jumps in the armored car. Alfred Pennyworth confronts him, though Bruce tells him it is just business, and drives away. At the Gordon house, Sarah Essen is at the house with Barbara Gordon and James Gordon Jr. Barbara Kean enters the house and is alarmed Essen is there. She asks if something happened with Gordon, though Essen tells her he was on business, and thought Kean was with the kids. Kean apologizes, saying her friend was in town, though Barbara is hesitant. At the Gotham City courthouse, Harvey Dent is in his office. Tim Drake introduces himself and asks Dent if he can help him. Drake is being tried for assault, though he states he did not do it. Dent agrees to represent him, and Drake gives him the information of the case. In an unknown location, Lane circles a tied up, worried Molly. Lane orders $60,000 from the GCPD, or else he will kill Molly. Molly begins to cry, and Lane threatens to cut off a limb if she doesn't stop. In the car, Bruce is using the GCPD's cop cars to track their path. He also uses logic to deduce Lane's location, going after him. He gets a call from Alfred, which he declines. However, Alfred calls again, and Bruce answers, telling him someone is in trouble. Alfred says that the day's job is left for the police, and Bruce should only go out at night, though Bruce hangs up. Essen talks with Kean privately and reveals that she saw Kean and Reed together. Kean says Reed was an old college friend, but Essen tells her that friends don't look at each other like that. Kean confesses that she had been seeing Reed, but only because she and Gordon had been having problems and it was only for a couple weeks. Essen tells her to break things off. In court, Dent tries to convince the jury that Drake had been attacked by the man on the prosecution's side, but Drake is afraid they don't believe it. The man who is suing goes on as a witness and tells them that Drake attacked him while at a bar. Dent reveals that the bar in question has security footage, which makes the man nervous. Dent reveals footage of Drake being attacked and fighting back. The jury is shocked, which makes Drake smile. At the Gotham City docks, Bruce arrives. He sneaks around until he finds Lane coming out of a storage unit. The two fight and Bruce is knocked in the river. He tries to swim up, but finds Lane with an army of soldiers when he resurfaces. At a park, Kean meets with Reed. Reed asks her to come with him to a concert over the weekend, but Kean tells her she still has a family to take care of. Reed asks her to find a babysitter. Kean breaks up with him, but he begs her to stay, wanting to give her a second chance. Kean tells him she still loves Gordon, but Reed asks her who she loves more. She agrees to give him another chance. At the docks, Molly hears the GCPD pull up and screams, trying to signal them. However, Lane appears and attacks her, stabbing her in the leg. Montoya and Gordon lead the cops in an attack against Lane's large army, until Bruce makes it back on the shore. He tells Montoya that Molly is in the storage unit, though Gordon attacks him. Bruce promises he is on their side, but Gordon doesn't believe him. However, Bruce stops a henchman from killing Gordon, which convinces him. At a bar, Dent and Drake congratulate themselves on their victory as they drink. Dent gives him his phone number, though Drake gives it to a girl at the bar as a joke. Drake realizes his daughter needs to be picked up and they leave. They decide to keep in touch, though Dent realizes Drake gave away his phone number. Kean returns home, where Essen is waiting for her. Essen asks her if she broke up with him, and Kean lies, saying yes. However, Essen suspects she did not, so she goes to Reed's house and threatens him to stay away from Kean, or else she'll come back for him. Reed promises not to talk to Kean again. Montoya rescues Molly, who is bleeding due to her leg injury. Bruce, Gordon, and the GCPD scare off the army, who quickly disappear. Lane is left alone and Gordon arrests him. However, Lane kills himself, using the cyanide in his teeth, though before he dies he tells them they will kneel before the Dumas. Montoya tells Gordon to get Molly medical attention. Gordon looks over at Bruce, who has disappeared. Kean calls Reed, who has blocked her. She becomes confused, but realizes what Essen did, when she returns. Kean tells her to stop meddling in her life. Essen tells Kean that it was necessary, and that she should tell Gordon. Kean promises she will tell Gordon if Essen leaves and stops meddling. Essen reluctantly leaves. Montoya and Molly are at their apartment. Molly has packed up and the two say goodbye, as Molly is going into witness protection, due to Lane having back-up. After Molly leaves, Montoya goes onto her computer and looks into the name "Dumas". Gordon goes to the hospital, where he talks to Allen. However, he goes into cardiac arrest, as the doctors try to save him. Gordon doesn't believe it as Allen dies. Kean prepares to tell Gordon about Reed, though she sees what is happening and comforts him instead. At Wayne Manor, Bruce returns. Alfred turns on the TV, where there is another report of the Batman, this time by one of the officers at the docks. Bruce smiles as he hears the officer speak of him in a good light. However, Alfred reminds him that the mayor won't stand for a vigilante very long. Ivy leaves a house and finds her father, Tim, sitting in his car waiting for her. She hugs her dad as she gets in the car. He asks her about his day, as they drive away, and Tim is seen wearing a ring with a "C" on it, an owl on the inside of the letter. Cast Main Cast *Ryan Eggold as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Liev Schreiber as Commissioner Jim Gordon *Corey Stoll as Harvey Dent *Sarah Shahi as Renee Montoya *Eva Mendes as Sarah Essen *Sophie Turner as Barbara Gordon *Amy Acker as Barbara Kean *Becki Newman as Harleen Quinzel *David Mazouz as James Gordon Jr. *Izabela Vidovic as Ivy Drake *Garret Dillahunt as Tim Drake *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Guest Cast *Michael Cerveris as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Michael Potts as Lucius Fox *Elizabeth Mitchell as Leslie Thompkins *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Crispus Allen *Carla Bruni as Karen Valentin *James Carpinello as David Reed *Lyndsy Fonseca as Molly *Jack Huston as Michael Lane Trivia *This episode garnered 14.60 million U.S. viewers. *The episode received very positive reviews, with many calling it an improvement upon the first. It scored a 86% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 79 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.8/10 on IGN. *The episode is rated TV-14-DLV